Please Turn That Frown Upside Down
by Windrises
Summary: Unikitty wants to make everybody happy, but Master Frown is a true challenge.
1. Cheer Up Frowny

Note: Unikitty is a Cartoon Network show that is owned by Warner Bros.

Princess Unikitty was in charge of her kingdom, but that meant more than just being a good ruler. She felt that it was her duty to make sure that everybody was happy. Her admirable task was far from easy, because there were so many citizens around her and some of them were cynical.

One day Unikitty woke up in a more energetic mood than usual and that's saying a lot. She felt determined to bring happiness to everybody around her. Unikitty jumped out of her bed and out of her bedroom.

Unikitty kocked on Puppycorn's bedroom door. She had an excited smile on her face while asking, "Are you in a good mood today?"

Puppycorn casually replied, "I don't know. I kind of had a weird dream."

Unikitty tried to hide her nervousness while saying, "Oh dear. What happened in your dream?"

Puppycorn replied, "I dreamt that the aliens found me. The aliens and I started becoming friends, but the dream's over, so my alien friends are all gone."

Unikitty patted Puppycorn on the head and responded, "Don't be sad bro. This is supposed to be a happy day. You may not have a weird friendship with aliens, but you have a perfectly crazy family of friends right here."

Puppycorn thought about it and replied, "I do love people that are perfectly crazy people. I'm in a better mood."

Unikitty bounched around the hallway and bumped into Richard. She looked down at him and said, "Hi Richard. Are you in the best of moods today?"

Richard had his usual grumpy look on his face while saying, "Not really."

Unikitty's overly adorable happy face started turning into a sad and concerned face while asking, "What's wrong?"

Richard sighed and said, "Nothing's really wrong. I just have more of the house to clean up than usual, because of the wild party that you had last night."

Unikitty was in such an energetic mood that she ran to the broom closet, grabbed a bunch of cleaning supplies, and started cleaning the living room. It only took eleven minutes for her to clean the place up.

Richard looked around and said, "Wow, you did a really good job."

Unikitty replied, "Thank you Richard." She had an excited look on her face and asked, "Are you in a good mood now?"

Richard lightly smiled and said, "I guess I am."

Unikitty jumped around with excitement and replied, "I'm so glad to hear that."

Unikitty flew around her home and found Hawkodile. She asked, "Are you having a great morning?"

Hawkodile folded his arms and replied, "I'm indifferent."

Unikitty was so confused, so she asked, "What do you mean?"

Hawkodile replied, "Princess, I'm the super cool bodyguard, so I have to look as much like a tough guy as possible. If I say I'm having a great day, I'll look overly sentimental and if I say that I'm having a bad guy, I'll look like a nerd."

Unikitty passionately disagreed with that, but she wasn't one to be rude about it. She politely said, "Having a great day isn't dorky at all. There's nothing cooler than being happy."

Hawkodile had a surprised look on his face while asking, "Really? Then I'm the happiest hawk in the world."

Unikitty replied, "I'm so glad to hear that."

Unikitty went around the city and cheered up the citizens of the city. She even waved to you and wished you a wonderful day. However, there was one nearby citizen that was extremely hard to cheer up: Master Frown. Master Frown was a rude fella who enjoyed making others mad and sad for his own amusement. Unikitty knew that it would be hard to cheer up Master Frown, but she was up to the challenge.

Unikitty floated to Master Frown and said, "Hi Master Frown. How are you today?"

Master Frown lived up to his name by having a nasty looking frown on his face. He grumpily said, "I'm not doing well today."

Unikitty nervously asked, "What's wrong?"

Master Frown whined, "I haven't gotten a chance to ruin anybody's day. I need to bring frowns to the citizens' faces."

Unikitty replied, "No offense, but that's kind of counterintuitive to my plan."

Master Frown rudely said, "I don't care. I like getting in the way of your plans."

Unikitty was getting upset at Master Frown and it was hard to blame her. She said, "You should be considerate about people and their feelings."

Master Frown came up with a sneaky, despicable idea. He frowned at me for describing him in a not so eloquent way before saying, "It sounds like you want to make every citizen happy and that would include me. There's something that you can do that would really cheer up my day."

Unikitty was eager to make Master Frown happy, so she asked, "What can I do?"

Master Frown said, "Act grumpy and frown for the rest of the day." Wow, Master Frown had really pushed his already questionable likability by suggesting such a thing.

Unikitty nervously replied, "But that's counterintuitive to my personality and my goal."

Master Frown coldly responded, "I don't care. It's time for you to ditch the happy look and go for a frown. It's the only thing that'll make my frown go away, so you'll be a failure if you don't do this."

Unikitty sighed and replied, "Very well then." Her smile turned into a sad face before turning into a frown. She frowned at Master Frown and asked, "Do I look grumpy enough?"

Master Frown smirked and replied, "I like it. Go around the city and keep the frown on, so that I can be in a good mood."

Unikitty kept frowning while saying, "Very well then. I hope that you have a great day."

Master Frown sternly replied, "That's not something a grumpy person would say."

Unikitty responded, "I hope that you just have an okay day. Well, I don't actually mean that, but you're pressuring me into saying this."

Master Frown said, "Come with me. I want to see you be grumpy around others."

Unikitty replied, "Very well then." Unikitty and Master Frown walked around the city and bumped into Dr. Fox.

Dr. Fox smiled and said, "Hi Unikitty. I have a new lab experiment. Do you want to be the first to see it?"

Master Frown looked over at Unikitty and signaled to her to act grumpy. Unikitty looked tired while saying, "I'm not in the mood for science stuff."

Dr. Fox replied, "That's a feeling that I've never had before, but okay." Dr. Fox walked away.

Unikitty looked at Master Frown and asked, "Do you know how hard that was for me?"

Master Frown replied, "Don't be a baby."

Unikitty bumped into Puppycorn. Puppycorn said, "Hi sis. I got some new toys at the store. Do you want to play?"

Unikitty looked stressed out while saying, "Sorry bro, but I feel too tired to play."

Puppycorn was surprised, because Unikitty was the most energetic character that he knew. He said, "Okay then. I'll see you later."

Unikitty went around and frowned while talking to various citizens of the city. Master Frown was having a lot of fun watching the cheerful princess act like a tired grouch.

Master Frown had Unikitty come over to his house. He said, "Unikitty, you have made me smile more than I ever have. Thank you."

Unikitty had a grumpy look on her face while saying, "You're welcome. Is there anything else that I can do to cheer you up?"

Master Frown sat on the couch and said, "Just stand around and don't look pretty. Your frown is a wonderful view." Unikitty stood around and frowned at Master Frown.

Brock came into the living room and replied, "Hey Frown."

Master Frown asked, "What is it?"

Brock said, "Dude, your meeting with Master Doom is in like twenty minutes."

Master Frown nervously replied, "Oh no. I was having such a good day that I forgot about my meeting." He looked over at Unikitty and said, Come with me. Turning the most optimistic princess in the world into a frowner will prove to Master Doom that I'm a worthy Master." He did an evil laugh and he and Unikitty started heading to Master Doom's castle.

Master Frown walked into Master Doom's castle and said, "Prepare to be amazed."

Master Doom replied, "You've amazed me with disappointment a countless amount of times."

Master Frown presented Unikitty to Master Doom and her fellow villains and said, "I turned the happiness thing ever into a total grouch."

Master Doom examined Unikitty and said, "I must admit that this is an impressive stunt. She's been quite possibly the most overly sweet thing ever and you ruined that for your own selfish motives." Master Doom had an evil smile on her face while saying, "You've finally proven that you're a worthy member of my team."

Master Frown bowed and replied, "Thank you Master Doom. Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

Master Doom had an evil look on her face while saying, "There sure is. I want to see you make Unikitty cry."

Master Frown asked, "What?"

Master Doom replied, "The only thing more vicious than making her frown is making her tear up."

Master Frown felt guilty, so he asked, "Isn't that going too far?"

Master Doom sternly replied, "Don't ruin my newly gained respect for you."

Master Frown looked over at Unikitty. She was already trying to cry. Master Frown said, "Don't do that."

Unikitty frowned while saying, "But I'm getting you what you want."

Master Frown replied, "I do enjoy messing with your feelings, but this is going too far. Don't cry and dump the frown. I want you to be yourself." Unikitty smiled and hugged Master Frown.

Master Doom angrily stared at Master Frown and said, "You proved that you're a weakling. You're a failure. Don't you have any guts?"

Master Frown replied, "Yes I do. I have the guts to stand up against you and your cruel actions."

Master Doom responded, "That did take guts. I should be ticked off at you for mocking me, but it's refreshing to not see you act like a pathetic coward. I forgive you, but you and your annoyingly cute friend should go."

Master Frown said, "Okay and thank you. I'll see you at the next meeting."

Unikitty and Master Frown started walking back home. Unikitty said, "Master Frown, thank you for not making me cry. Instead, you made me feel happy."

Master Frown frowned and replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

Unikitty looked over at him and said, "Turn that frown upside down." Master Frown smiled at Unikitty. Unikitty gave him a goodbye hug and started headed back to her kingdom. She had finally accomplished her goal of making everybody happy.

Unikitty looked over at the people reading this story and said, "Thank you for reading this story. I hope that you have a great day and I look forward to turning your frowns upside down in each and every episode." She gently waved at you and said, "Goodbye for now."


	2. Two Thumbs Up

Unikitty was feeling a little bit tired, but her body was still loaded with excitement. She had finished up her preparations for the upcoming talent show. She was hoping that it would be the biggest talent show that there's ever been. Unikitty floated down to Richard. She had an excited look on her face while asking, "Is everything ready?"

Richard had his usual tired looking face on while saying, "Yes, you actually got everything ready on time. It's a rare occurrence for you to not get distracted by doing something goofy."

Unikitty started doing a goofy victory dance and said, "I'm so glad that everything's ready. It's going to be the biggest, most wonderful, and amazing talent show ever!"

Richard replied, "No offense Princess Unikitty, but aren't you being hyperbolic?"

Unikitty said, "I suppose I do act like a hyper ball."

Richard replied, "Hyperbolic, not a hyper ball. Your listening is as questionable as your common sense."

Unikitty paused and asked, "Was that a compliment?"

Richard said, "Close enough.'

Unikitty replied, "Aww, thanks Richard. You always say such sweet things." Richard rolled his eyes.

Unikitty went for a walk around the city. She looked around and saw Brock dragging Master Frown home. Unikitty nervously said, "Oh no. It appears that Master Frown is in trouble!"

Unikitty went to Master Frown's house and knocked on the door. Brock opened the door and said, "Hi Unikitty. Do you want some cookies?"

Unikitty looked excited while saying, "I sure do."

Master Frown stubbornly said, "Unikitty can't have a single one of my cookies."

Brock asked, "Can I at least give her a cinnamon roll?"

Master Frown said, "No!"

Brock replied, "But she's our guest."

Master Frown whined, "I don't want her as a guest."

Unikitty walked inside and noticed that Master Frown looked like he was in pain. She nervously asked, "What happened to you?"

Brock said, "He got into a fight with a big muscle dude. Master Frown mocked wrestling for a half hour, so the muscle dude started beating him up."

Unikitty replied, "That's awful."

Brock said, "The fight wasn't that bad. I recorded the muscle guy beating him up. I might watch it when there's nothing good on TV." Master Frown took the tape and broke it in half.

Unikitty walked up to Master Frown and asked, "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Master Frown grumpily said, "No, I won't be able to do my daily plan of going for a walk and making everybody frown for weeks."

Unikitty thought about what she could possibly do to cheer him up. She said, "You should host the talent show with me. You wouldn't have to leave your chair, so you'll be perfectly fine."

Master Frown replied, "No, I have no interest in stupid talent shows."

Brock said, "Come on dude. It'll give you something to distract you from the pain."

Master Frown replied, "Fine."

Unikitty said, "I'm excited. We're going to have a great time." Master Frown frowned at the thought of that.

A few days later a talent show was held a few feet away from Unikitty's kingdom. A stage was set up for the performers. Unikitty and Master Frown sat at the judges' stand. Unikitty was super duper excited for the event and Master Frown pretty much had the opposite reaction.

Unikitty said, "Hello everybody. Welcome to the talent show everybody. I'm Unikitty and I couldn't be more excited for this wonderful event."

Master Frown replied, "I'm Master Frown and I look forward to making fun of our talentless contestants."

Unikitty looked at him and said, "No offense Frowny, but that wasn't the best way of wording yourself."

Master Frown replied, "I don't care about how I word myself and only call me Master Frown, not Frowny."

Unikitty said, "But we're judge buddies, so we should have cute nicknames for each other."

Master Frown smirked and asked, "Can I call you Kitty Litter?"

Unikitty said, "Only if you want me to put kitty litter in your stocking this Christmas."

Master Frown sighed and said, "Fine, I won't call you that. Will the show start soon?"

Unikitty replied, "Okie dokie my dear Frowny. Our first contestant is Puppycorn, my brother."

Master Frown said, "I already have a biased dislike of him, because of who his sister is."

Unikitty giggled and replied, "Frowny, your insults are adorably unconvincing."

Puppycorn got onstage and was wearing an alien costume that was made out of silver painted cardboard. He said, "Rar, I'm an evil alien and I'm going to conquer the planet. Santa Claus may of defeated me back in the 1960s, but my power has gained. I sent some alien invaders to take care of Scooby-Doo." He got a water pistol and pretended it was a laser ray. He acted out a corny action scene.

Unikitty had a big smile on her face while saying, "That was amazing! The acting was incredible, the costume is awesome, and the action scene was so magical. I give it two thumbs up and four stars out of four." She looked over at Master Frown and said, "I want to hear your reaction and review."

Master Frown replied, "My reaction is cringing and my review is that was a low quality, silly performance. I don't like it."

Unikitty nervously laughed and said, "It seems like we have some mixed reception."

Master Frown replied, "I gave my honest opinion."

Puppycorn said, "Thank you Unikitty and thanks for nothing Master Frown." Master Frown stuck his tongue out at him.

Unikitty looked a little annoyed while saying, "Frowny, act your age."

Master Frown replied, "You don't know how old I am."

Hawkodile got onstage next. He was dressed as Bane and had a stuffed dummy of Batman. He punched the dummy and said, "Gotham is mine now Batman. I'm even stronger than you are." He held the dummy in the air and said, "I break you." He ripped the dummy in half.

Unikitty said, "Wow, the drama in that was incredible and your strength was top notch. I give it two thumbs up." She looked over at Master Frown and asked, "What do you think Frowny?"

Master Frown said, "It was the performance I deserved to see, but not the one I need right now. I give it one thumb up."

Hawkodile shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I hope that counts as a good score."

Dr. Fox was up next. She had a new invention with her. She said, "I invented a machine that creates plants automatically."

Unikitty asked, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Fox pressed a button on the machine. A plant popped out. She said, "It's that simple to make a plant. It'll make gardening easier than it's ever been."

Unikitty replied, "Outstanding work Dr. Fox. I give it four out of four."

Master Frown sighed and said, "I give it a three out of four."

Unikitty said, "Three out of four? Sounds like somebody's softening up."

Master Frown stubbornly replied, "No I'm not. I'm as overly grumpy and judgmental as ever."

Unikitty said, "Then I hope you don't judge our last contestant too harshly, because you'll be judging solo."

Master Frown's eyes widen in surprise and asked, "What do you mean?"

Unikitty got onstage and said, "Hi, I'm Unikitty. My act will be a get well song for Frowny, my friend and fellow judge." She grabbed a nearby microphone and sang, "I know you like to frown, it makes you feel like a crown, but I smile when you come to town, your determination never lets me down, I never consider you a clown, friendship is my favorite noun, I'll make sure you don't drown, because I want to party with you while wearing a fancy gown."

Master Frown tried to look unamused, but the sentimental part of his heart couldn't help himself. He looked embarrassed while saying, "Great job. Three and a half stars out of four."

Unikitty smiled and said, "Thank you Frowny. I joined the talent show to make you happy."

Master Frown replied, "Thank you Unikitty."

Unikitty hugged Master Frown and said, "You were an amazing judge."

Master Frown looked guilty while saying, "But I mocked the contestants."

Unikitty said, "You could work on your manners, but you did a great job. You and I have very different opinions and that's good. I believe there's more than one way to look at everything in life. It's a trick I learned from watching Siskel and Ebert. Nothing in life is worthy of no having an opinion. If you're creative and smart enough, you can find something passionate to say about anything."

Master Frown replied, "I agree. As a judge, I give you a four out of four."

Unikitty blushed and said, "Aww, you're such a sweet judge."

Master Frown stubbornly replied, "I'm not sweet. I'm rude and grumpy."

Unikitty replied, "I respectfully disagree. I hope you feel better soon Frowny." She hugged Master Frown and walked away. Brock gently carried Master Frown home. However, this time Master Frown didn't live up to his name, because had a big smile on his face.

Unikitty looked at you and said, "Thank you for reading. Please remember that having different opinions is great, but being rude about an opinion is never okay. Master Frown still needs some work, but I can think I can help him redeem yourself. Anyways, I better get going. I've got to re-watch some classic Siskel and Ebert reviews, so I can brush up on how to be a good critic." She gave you the thumbs up and started heading back home.


	3. Frowny Friendship

Unikitty was in one of her hyperactive moods. The fun loving princess bounced around her kingdom and was looking forward to a day of energetic fun with her friends. She jumped around while waiting for everybody to wake up. She could barely contain her excitement while saying, "Hi everybody. Are you ready for one of the most fun days of your life?"

Puppycorn walked out of his room and saw Unikitty. Unikitty jumped to him and asked, "Are you ready for a super fun day?"

Puppycorn replied, "I sure am. I'm meeting a team of guys who have are interested in finding aliens. I'll be sure to bring my camera, so that I can take pictures of any spaceships I find."

Unikitty tried to hide her disappointment while saying, "That sounds good. I hope that you have a great time."

Puppycorn replied, "Thanks sis." He got on his toy antennas and walked out.

Unikitty looked around and saw Hawkodile and Dr. Fox. She had an excited look on her face while asking, "Are you guys ready to party?"

Hawkodile said, "I sure am. However, I can't do that today."

Unikitty asked, "Why not?"

Dr. Fox said, "I have a science show today and Hawkodile's going to be one of the guards."

Unikitty sighed and replied, "I hope that you have a nice time." Hawkodile and Dr. Fox walked out.

Unikitty saw Richard and said, "Richie, I have a real problem."

Richard asked, "What's wrong?"

Unikitty said, "I don't have anybody to party with today!"

Richard replied, "No offense Princess, but your petty problem doesn't matter."

Unikitty asked, "But what am I supposed to do today?"

Richard said, "You could help me clean the kingdom up. It would be like a party."

Unikitty burst into laughter and replied, "That's a riot. Comparing cleaning to a party. You might just be the funniest guy in the kingdom Richie."

Richard sternly said, "I was being completely serious."

Unikitty floated out of her kingdom and said, "It seems like all of my friends are busy. Puppycorn's looking for aliens, Dr. Fox has her science show, Hawkodile's pretending to be a good guard, and Richard has his cleaning comedy show." She thought about what to do and said, "Perhaps I can make a frenemy a pure friend."

Meanwhile, Master Frown was watching pessimistic news on TV. He looked at his friend, Brock, and said, "There's a super good film out we should see. It's called Mr. Grouchy. It's the perfect film for me."

Brock replied, "Sorry dude, but I have a lot of chores to do today."

Master Frown asked, "Chores? You're an adult."

Brock replied, "I give myself chores."

Master Frown chuckled and said, "You have a good sense of humor."

Brock replied, "I wasn't joking dude."

Unikitty knocked on Master Frown and Brock's house door. Master Frown angrily sighed and said, "Somebody's at the door."

Brock asked, "How about answering it Mr. Excitement?"

Master Frown grumpily walked up to the door and saw that it was Unikitty who was knocking. He angrily asked, "Can I shut the door in your face?"

Unikitty said, "No you can't."

Master Frown asked, "What do you want?"

Unikitty smiled and said, "To spend the day with you."

Master Frown replied, "No offense Unikitty, but I'd rather get hit by a crowbar all day."

Unikitty said, "Sheesh Frowny, where's your lighthearted side?"

Master Frown replied, "It went away when the power went out."

Unikitty looked at Brock and said, "Hi Brocky. Do you wanna spend the day with me and Master Frown?"

Brock said, "I have a lot of chores to catch up on."

Unikitty jokingly replied, "Gotta catch em all."

Brock walked up to Master Frown and said, "You should invite Unikitty to that movie you wanna see."

Master Frown somehow folded his arms and replied, "I don't wanna do that."

Unikitty said, "I love movies."

Master Frown replied, "You love everything."

Unikitty said, "And you seem to hate everything, but I know you don't." She patted him on the head and said, "Come on. There must be something in life you like."

Master Frown replied, "I like the YouTube channel called I Hate Everything."

Unikitty said, "Oh, I've never watched that. It didn't sound optimistic enough."

Master Frown replied, "Then you wouldn't like the film that I'm planning on seeing today. It's called Mr. Grouchy. It's totally not up your alley. It's about a really grouchy guy who whines to people and hurt peoples' feelings."

Unikitty said, "We should go see it together."

Master Frown shook his arms in the air and replied, "No we shouldn't. You wouldn't like it."

Unikitty said, "But I like having fun with my friends."

Master Frown replied, "I'm not one of your friends."

Unikitty said, "Yes you are."

Master Frown replied, "Getting me to go with you is an impossible task."

Unikitty thought about how she could trick Master Frown into coming. She said, "I'll pay for both of the tickets."

Master Frown frowned and replied, "That's not enough."

Unikitty said, "I'll pay for the popcorn and soda."

Master Frown replied, "Okay then."

Unikitty and Master Frown started heading towards the movie theater. Unikitty asked, "Are you excited?"

Master Frown said, "I'm excited to see a movie for free and get free snacks. However, I kind of dread the thought of spending two hours with you."

Unikitty replied, "That's not the spirit." She thought about it and said, "Actually, that's not the spirit. You're being kind of rude."

Master Frown angrily responded, "That's the point. I'm Master Frown, not Master Sunshine."

Unikitty said, "You could get your name changed."

Master Frown stubbornly replied, "That would take too much work."

Unikitty jokingly said, "Okay Master Lazy." Master Frown frowned at Unikitty. They arrived at the theater. Unikitty bought two tickets to the Mr. Grouchy film.

Unikitty and Master Frown went to the snack stand. Unikitty asked, "What do you want?"

Master Frown figured that this would be a good time to trick Unikitty into wasting her money on a bunch of stuff. He said, "I want twelve of each type of soda, twenty nine buckets of popcorn. three hundred fifty five boxes of candy, and two of whatever else they have."

Unikitty chuckled and replied, "Frowny, you have such a good sense of humor."

Master Frown said, "I wasn't joking."

Unikitty replied, "You're just like Richie. Both of you say such absurd things on purpose and then pretend you still mean it." Unikitty got Master Frown a tub of popcorn and a soda. Afterwards, she and Master Frown headed into the movie theater.

Unikitty and Master Frown sat down. Master Frown asked, "Can't you sit in a different aisle than me?"

Unikitty said, "No, we came to the movie together. It wouldn't be as good of a experience if we weren't sitting together."

Master Frown replied, "I disagree with that."

Unikitty nudged him and said, "Nice joke."

Master Frown sighed and replied, "I was being serious."

Unikitty laughed out loud and said, "You and Richard should do a comedy show with these types of jokes."

The film trailers started. A trailer for a horror film popped up. Unikitty nervously asked, "Can you hold my hand Frowny?"

Master Frown said, "You don't have hands."

Unikitty asked, "Then can you give me a comforting hug?"

Master Frown screamed, "No!"

One of the other people in the theater said, "Don't talk in the theater you whiny jerk."

Master Frown threw the bucket of popcorn at the guy and said, "Unikitty, go get me another bucket of popcorn."

Unikitty replied, "Yes sir."

Master Frown looked around and saw his boss, Master Doom, was in the room too. He whispered, "Oh crud. If my boss sees me with Unikitty, she won't believe me about being good at being a frowny jerk. She'll think that I've become some kind of annoying softy." Master Frown hoped that the fact that he was in a crowded and darkly lit theater would save him from having to deal with his boss.

Unikitty walked back into the theater and said, "I'm back Frowny."

Master Doom overheard her and went to an aisle that was closer to where Master Frown was. She said, "Master Frown, are you at the movies with that overly adorable unicorn kitten?"

The guy who called Master Frown a whiny jerk said, "Hey, don't do any talking you rude jerks." Master Doom was even harsher than Master Frown, so she punched the guy in the face.

Master Frown said, "I'm just hanging out with Unikitty to get free movie tickets and snacks. I don't have any desire to spend time with someone as annoying as her."

Master Doom replied, "I'm glad to hear that. Maybe you're more a frowner than I thought you were."

Unikitty looked sad while asking, "You don't like hanging out with me at all?"

Master Frown said, "That's the truth."

Unikitty replied, "I suppose it was foolish of me to expect genuine friendship from you." She left the theater while having a few tears coming down her eyes.

Master Frown felt guilty for what happened, so he said, "I'm sorry boss, but I need to talk to her."

Master Doom replied, "You should. Go hurt her feelings so more."

Master Frown said, "Um, I'm totally going to do that."

Master Frown walked out of the theater and walked up to Unikitty. He said, "Unikitty, I'm sorry. I enjoyed tricking you into getting free stuff for me, but I don't like seeing you cry."

Unikitty said, "Aw, you have a soft spot."

Master Frown stubbornly replied, "No I don't."

Unikitty said, "You wouldn't of missed out on the movie if you didn't care about me." She hugged Master Frown and said, "Come on. We probably only missed the first five minutes."

Master Frown cheerful said, "Okay then." Unikitty and Master Frown headed back into the theater. Unikitty was glad that she had a friend to spend the day with after all.


End file.
